Un départ pour une Destinée
by Kostei
Summary: Barriss réveille Ahsoka pour lui faire part d'une vision inquiétante.


Les personnages sont la propriété de George Lucas.**  
**

**Un départ pour une Destinée**

Voilà presque une heure que le soleil c'était couché sur le temple Jedi. La nuit était bien sombre ce soir-là car aucune des lunes de la planète n'étaient présentes dans le ciel. Les seules sources de lumières provenaient des myriades d'engins volant parcourant le ciel ou bien des millions de fenêtres de la ville.

Dans le temple, c'est le silence qui régnait. La plupart des occupants étaient en train de dormir dans les dortoirs. Seuls les bruits de pas presque inaudibles de quelques combattants rentrant de mission pouvaient parfois résonner doucement dans les couloirs.

Ahsoka dormait paisiblement dans sa petite chambre à l'étage des Padawans. Comme beaucoup de soir elle s'était endormit rapidement après avoir passé sa journée à perfectionner ses techniques de combats aux sabres laser. L'effort intense fournit lors de ses entrainements lui garantissait un lourd sommeil jusqu'au lendemain. Mais même si ce soir-là Ahsoka avait un profond sommeil elle ne put s'empêcher de se réveiller lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un taper vivement sur la porte de sa chambre. Elle sortit alors lentement de son lit et se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée en vacillant. Elle appuya sur un bouton et la porte de métal coulissa vers le haut.

-Barriss… Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ici à une heure aussi tardive ? Fit-elle nonchalamment.

-Il faut absolument que je te parle. Répondit la Mirialanne l'air inquiète.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle entra rapidement dans la chambre de son amie et ferma la porte. A ce moment, l'étonnement d'Ahsoka prit le dessus sur sa fatigue et elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher à savoir ce qui rendait son amie si inquiète.

-Voyons, que ce passe-t-il pour que tu sois dans cette état ?

-j'ai eu une vision de La Force, une vision horrible.

Le cœur d'Ahsoka s'emballa en entendant de cette réponse. Elle savait que les visions étaient souvent de mauvais moment à passer lorsqu'elles se produisaient et qu'elles n'annonçaient jamais rien de bon. Toutefois ce genre d'évènement bien que désagréable permettait souvent d'être prévenu d'une situation dangereuse future. Ahsoka ayant déjà eu des visions, elle était pleinement consciente de l'importance qu'il fallait en accorder et voulut savoir qu'elle était celle que venait d'avoir son amie.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé? Je t'invite à t'asseoir avec moi sur le lit. Je suis prête à t'écouter le temps qu'il faudra.

La Mirialanne se contenta de hocher la tête et s'assit à côté de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans ta vision ? Demanda la Togruta.

-Il y avait des centaines… voir même des milliers de Jedis tués. Ici même, dans le temple.

-Mais comment est-ce que des milliers de Jedis pourraient être tués dans leur propre sanctuaire ?

-A cause d'une armée. J'ai vu une puissante armée détruire le temple.

-Par La Force. C'est horrible. Mais pourquoi ne pas prévenir tout le monde ?

-Parce que c'est inévitable.

-Tu es pourtant venu me prévenir… Pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis ton amie ? C'est insensé ! Termina-elle en colère.

-Ahsoka, je suis venus te prévenir pour une seule et unique raison. Non pas parce que tu es mon amie, mais parce que je t'ai vu dans ma vision. La Force nous a choisi pour une raison autre que celle que nous nous connaissons bien, j'en suis certaine. En tant que Jedi je cherche à agir avec sagesse et j'ai suivi mon instinct qui m'a dicté de te faire part de ce que j'ai vu. Mes propres sentiments n'ont aucunement affecté mon choix de venir te voir.

-Alors c'est notre Destin… ? C'est la volonté de La Force que nous fuyons ce génocide ?

-Si nous passons notre temps à prévenir les autres, le massacre s'effectuera quand-même et nous serons tués avec nos frères et sœur. Ce serait peut-être une mort glorieuse pour nous mais inutile. Si nous choisissons de fuir, l'ordre Jedi persistera à travers nous.

-Alors nous n'avons pas le choix… Constata Ahsoka.

Un fort sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance s'empara d'elle. La Togruta se mit à sangloter et se cacha le visage avec les mains.

-Je sais que c'est dur d'abandonner tous ce que nous avons. Compatit son amie. Mais si La Force le veut c'est que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

-J'en suis certaine. Confirma Ahsoka en essuyant quelques larmes puis elle reprit avec difficulté :

-Mais où est-ce que nous devrions aller ?

-Dans ma vision j'ai vu des tempêtes de neige. Tu connaitrais peut-être une planète très froide sur laquelle nous pourrions nous cacher ?

Ahsoka prit un air de réflexion pendant quelques instants puis exposa une idée :

-Aucune ne me vient en tête pour l'instant. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait aller sur une planète ou La Force vivante est très présente. Quand ils se rendront comptes qu'il manquait des jedis dans le temple il nous chercherons peut-être à travers toute la galaxie. Si des sensitifs sont à l'origine de ce massacre ils pourront sentir notre présence n' importe où. Sauf si nous sommes sur une planète émanant beaucoup de Force vive qui confondra notre présence. Mhhh… Il en a très peu... Rodia, Dathomir et…

-Et Ilum ! Reprit son amie. Ilum est pleine de grotte de cristaux qui tirent leur énergie de La Force. Il y a là-bas une base abandonnée depuis quelques temps. Nous serons parfaitement à l'abri des mauvais Jedis. De plus c'est une planète froide, comme dans ma vision.

-Alors, je suppose que maintenant nous devons nous mettre route.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Mais il me reste encore une chose à faire.

Barriss décrocha son sabre-laser de sa ceinture et le tendit à Ahsoka.

-Tiens, prend-le. Je suis sûr de moi et je n'ai presque pas peur. Mais Je ressens dans La Force tes sombres sentiments et je vois bien que tu as besoin d'être rassurer. Je veux que tu prennes mon sabre-laser. Tu sais comme moi que l'échange d'armes entre deux Jedis est la plus grande preuve d'amitié. Je veux te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Ahsoka prit lentement le sabre de son amie puis se leva ensuite de son lit pour chercher l'une de ses deux armes. Elle prit le plus ancien de ses sabres puis le donna à Barriss. Cette dernière l'accrocha à sa ceinture puis se leva.

-Maintenant nous devons partir. Fit-elle. Change-toi vite puis nous prendrons un des vaisseaux de marchandises qui est dans le hangar vingt-cinq.

Barriss sortit ensuite de la chambre et attendit que son amie se change. Il ne fallut qu'une minute à Ahsoka pour se préparer et sortir en tenu de combat. Elles allèrent ensuite jusqu'au hangar où elles actionnèrent les commandes qui permettaient l'ouverture des grandes portes. Elles montèrent ensuite toutes les deux à bord d'un des engins et se mirent aux commandes.

Le vaisseau sortit de la grande salle puis se dirigea vers le ciel. Un quart d'heure suffit pour qu'il sorte de l'atmosphère de Coruscant. Une fois assez loin de la planète, les deux jeunes filles actionnèrent l'hyper propulseur et le vaisseau disparut en un éclair. Elles devinrent alors loin du Temple et loin de leurs frères et sœurs.

Mais dans La Force, les mentors et les élèves sont proches, très proches. Voilà pourquoi quelques heures après leurs départs, la mort de Maitre Luminira Unduli fit écho dans le cœur de Barriss. La Mirialanne eu à ce moment un tiraillement intérieur atroce. Elle sortit alors du cockpit et descendit au niveau inférieur du vaisseau pour se mettre en tailleur sur une des couchettes et méditer.

Ahsoka eu la même réaction lorsqu'elle ressentit son ancien Maitre Plo Koon se faire tuer.

Étrangement, même après des semaines, la Togruta ne perçu rien dans La Force qui aurait annoncé la mort de Maitre Skywalker. L'idée qu'il ait survécut au massacre lui réchauffait le cœur mais elle finit par accepter le fait qu'elle ne puisse peut-être plus jamais le revoir.


End file.
